A Ture Chance
by Burbulas Bunny
Summary: Brooklyn Brooker, mother to 2 little boys and one on the way. She had been fooling herself for quiet sometimes that the man she thought she loved, actually cared. When he reveals his true colours, Brooklyn thinks she might have been to late to get out. Who knew the lucky rock her son got for her was truly lucky. Now with altered memories, she lives a new life but she can't escape 1


**DO let me know how you feel about this story~! I got the idea the other day when I was helping my friend with her kids and her eldest son was watching Transformers: Prime. And I just loved watching her interact with her kids, she has four and one on the way. She's amazing and I feel that she is a strong woman and mother. She's awesome and I showed this to her and she liked it and I thought maybe having something like this happen, apart from the normal recipe of A human to Cybertronian.**

* * *

Brooklyn Brooker, mother to 2 little boys and one on the way. Her first son is Jacques Jaylyn Brooker and he's 3 years old and he's a bundle of energy. Her 2nd son is Masque Macklamore Brooker, a quiet 2 year old who likes covering his face. Brooklyn was 7 months pregnant and was affectionately rubbing her preggy belly, sitting on the porch swing, extra cushioned for herself. This was the porch to the back yard of the their farm home. Jacques was running up and down with their family dog, Goldee a golden retriever. Goldee was a one year old female and matched energy with the 3 year old. Masque was sitting next to her, drawing a picture of a car with a red crayon.

Why, you ask, is she having kids that are practically right after each other? Well that would be her boyfriend's pregnant fetish and her love for children. Odd but let me explain. She was born into a big family. She soon, by the age of 12 started looking after her 7 younger siblings when her parents really couldn't anymore and her 4 older siblings felt like they couldn't be bothered with the task. That soon started her budding love of caring for children. It developed to a point where she was basically running a day care, watching her siblings and her neighbours 2 kids. She was a bit rocky in the beginning but she loved it and kept at it. Then she met John Lee and he showed a great like for children that she truly valued in a man and next thing she knew, 4 months into their relationship, she was carrying Jacques. It might strike as odd, together so long, have 2 kids and one on the way but not married? Brooklyn sighed as a soft frown touched her lips.

John has... commitment issues, and she's been wondering if he's only around for two things. To get her knocked up and to rub her preggy belly when it was more pronounced. _In fact_ , her brows drew closer slightly, _He only ever seems to come around at those times in the past years..._ She thought, pausing in rubbing her belly only barely noticing the light kicks.

"Mama! Mama!" She was pulled out of her thoughts as Jacques ran up, Goldee following next to him. She smiled to him as he climbed up the two steps and wobbled on over to her. "Lookie Look!" He said while holding up a pointed stone. She smiled and gently took the dull grey rock from the small infant's slightly muddy hands.

"Well what do you have here my little Jackalope?" She questioned only to flinch slightly as she felt a slight tingle travel up her arm. She brushed it off because of the way she was holding the pointy stone between her index and thumb. Jacques smiled widely as he was bouncing on his feet.

"It's a weird rock! I want Mama to have it." She giggled before slowly and carefully rising to her feet, the stone clutched in her one hand and the other to her lower back.

"I'll put it in a special place my little Jackalope...Thank you." She cooed as the little boy hugged to her hip with a giggle. Masque stood up too and slowly gripped at her long dress and lifted the picture up to her to see. She took the picture and smiled. Sure it was an unpolished attempt at a car but she knew he would become and excellent artist. "Aww my little Mouse you drew a car? It's lovely." Masque smiled up at her and she made her way into their farm home.

* * *

"John... we need to talk.." Brooklyn said carefully, keeping calm as the man rubbed her belly. She was sitting in their bed, pillow to her back and in one hand a book she was reading. John had finally come home saying he was staying until the baby was born. That was roughly two months away. He was laying beside her, head next to her belly, idly rubbing her belly. He looked up to her slightly, face seemingly in a calm haze.

"Hmmm? Yes...?" Brooklyn liked that he was a soft spoken man but she craved for him to call her little pet names. Honey, My Love, Dear, Sweetie-Anything she would love to hear from him but it never came.

"I... I want you to tell me... and be honest... Are you just with me to knock me up and caress my preggy belly?" She bit her lip at the end, nervousness building up in her the longer he took to answer. She didn't need an answer when it took him longer than 30 seconds to even open his mouth, only to close it again. She shut her eyes, tears already slipping as her chest ached. "John... You... You-!" She was about to start yelling at him until she felt his hand on her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, her already clenching heart beating painfully. She felt a new fear settle in her mind when John's once soft brown eyes looked cold and dark.

"Shhh... You'll wake the kids..." He said, in a low voice that promised something dark if she didn't obey his obvious order. Her breathing quickened as the tears streamed down her face like raging rivers, wetting her cheeks, dripping from her chin and down her neck. He slowly removed his hand and fixed her with a hard glare when a soft sob escaped her lips. She bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood, to hold back the sobs. He nodded once and laid his head back down, face relaxing and his hand, that had slightly gripped at her belly, finally relaxed and continued to rub her belly soothingly, the little one kicking more vigorously at the feel of it's mother's distress. "Maybe it's a she..." He soon started softly murmuring and Brooklyn had to hold her hand to her mouth to keep her sobs down. She felt so... used. She was a fool.

* * *

"And he...!" Brooklyn growled, slight tears in her eyes as she sat at the kitchen table, a cordless phone up to her ear, talking to someone of what happened the night before. Jacques was playing outside with Goldee and Masque was sitting in the TV room, watching a counting program for infants. John was out, saying he had matters to attend to. "Ahhrg! I don't know what to do Sasha...!" She dropped into a whine at the end, a tear slipping down her cheek.

" _Calm down Brooklyn, please. Stressing yourself out isn't good for you or the baby._ " The calm voice of Sasha tried to sooth the troubled mama.

"B...But..." Brooklyn bit the inside of her cheek as her chest constricted slightly and her free hand rubbed her belly, the baby kicking almost vigorously.

" _No buts, you need to stop this. I knew this would happen and I hoped I was wrong and that he really was a nice guy...I'm coming to get you tonight. You will stay with Phil and I for a bit, pack you're things and the kids too._ " Brooklyn blinked and panic entered her heart.

"W-What?! Sasha that really isn't-"

" _Yes it is Brooks. From what you've told me this is the start of something dangerous..._ " Sasha's voice took on a worried tone. " _So no excuses I'm coming over tonight._ " And with that the connection was cut. Brooklyn slowly set the phone down on the kitchen top and stared out the kitchen window to the open fields on their farmland. It was technically her's because she bought it and provided produce to a small town nearby.

She sighed as she saw one of the volunteers walk past, a hay bale on his shoulder and a girl following with a horse in toe. They were moving the horse to its new stable, the old one sustained damages after a storm almost tore it down. Brooklyn was even planing to have that stable relocated, she should have known the foundation was untrustworthy.

* * *

Evening rolled around and she had packed a small bag for the kids and another bag for herself, just for a night or two. She sat in the living room in the lazy boy, gently rubbing her belly. Masque was sitting at the couch watching TV and Jacques sat next to him, Goldee laying her head in his lap as he petted her head. Brooklyn sighed before reaching up to the small rock she had tied into a small plain necklace to hang around her neck. Jacques had given the idea, saying that way ' _Mommy always had the lucky rock with her_.' Brooklyn giggled at her child's reason but agreed. Maybe it was lucky.

"I'm home!" She looked up and watched as John stepped into view and paused at the doorway into the living room. Masque looked up and between his parent's at the atmosphere that settled. Jacques was still occupied by Goldee but the golden retriever raised her ears to show she was at attention. "Oh are we going somewhere?" He questioned, his eyes flickering over to the bags located at the side of the couch. Jacques finally decided to pay attention.

"Hi Daddy! Auwnty Sasa ish comwing to pwick me, Massy and Mommy for da wee-weekend!" Brooklyn never allowed her eyes to leave the man, studying him carefully.

"Oh... and you're excited huh?" Brooklyn frowned slightly when John hadn't even attempted to say the boy's name. Jacques, not caring at the moment and more excited for the trip to Aunty Sasha, nodded excitedly. "And you too?" he looked to Masque who almost shrank back but mustered up a smile to his father and nodded slower. "Huh... Can I have a word?" He locked eyes with her and she felt like she stopped breathing. But soon a new fire started and replaced the fear instantly. With a huff she carefully stood up and walked past him and into the kitchen. "Mommy will be right back kids." He disappeared from the kid's view and entered the kitchen where Brooklyn already took a seat at the kitchen island counter in the chair she bought specifically for herself.

* * *

"Do you even know their names?" Brooklyn hissed lowly as John stood by the kitchen door way, his eyes turning cold like they had before. He stood there. "You know what, I don't know what's gotten into you John after we started dating but ever since we had Jacques you have become nothing more but a passing phase in our boys lives!" She whispered loudly to him. John just stared at her and she felt herself growing angrier by the moment. "Ya know what, ya mongrel?" Her Australian accent making a full appearance, showing she was really angry she even forgot for a second that her two boys were in the next room. "There's a name for blokes like ya! Whacka! I ain't be tryin' ta raise these ankle biters all by myself and you best be finding ya'self tin-arsed that Ah even be feeling ta listen ta ya!" She rose to her feet and yelled at him. Goldee was the first in the doorway, standing there, the kids soon peaking around the corner looking to their mother in worry.

"Brooklyn." His tone, any other day, would have made her forget her anger and start shaking like a leaf in fear but not now, she was fuelled by her anger and she wasn't letting it go anytime soon.

"Oh don't you _Brooklyn_ me ya bloody mongrel! I won't be apologizing for lairing it up! Ya deserve far worse for the bloody stunt you're pulling wit' me! Ya know what? Ya got no bizzo bein' here so ya better bloody get out before I make a blue that will put ya in da-!" She was cut off by the fist to her cheek. She went stumbling and falling back. She landed on her back hard and cried out in pain. She chocked out a pained gasp as she held at her belly with one hand and the other going to her lower back that throbbed painfully.

"Mama!" Jacques yelled as he and Masque ran over to her nearly falling over themselves. Goldee was in front of her in an instant, barking and snarling at the man who held his fist tightly, eyes colder and narrowed. Brooklyn felt her boys grip at her shoulder and arms, both in fear and worry. She could feel them shaking as they tried to keep her away from the man they knew was their father. Slowly she regulated her breathing and carefully sat up, wincing at the pain. She reached up to the corner of her mouth and felt something trickle down to her chin. Drawing her hand back she knew the red liquid very well.

Brooklyn's eyes snapped out and she jumped back at the loud bang, she pushed Jacques and Masque behind her as she saw Goldee's limp body laying at her feet. She snapped her eyes up to John's figure and saw the silver pistol in his hand that he must have pulled out from somewhere.

"John...D-D...Don't you dare..." Brooklyn was pushing her limits to keep her boys safe and herself. Backing up until she could feel the counter behind her and the boys curling up into her back, crying and sobbing as their bodies shook with fear. Brooklyn was scared for them and her unborn child, not even for herself.

"..." John was silent as he cocked the gun once and pointed it at her. Her eyes widen and as she watched him pull the trigger then her world went white. John stumbled back as a bright light surrounded Brooklyn and her sons before imploding and they were gone.

* * *

A femme onlined her optics as her systems started up. This femme had a dull grey protoform with scratched and dented pale blue armour on her calves, forearms and helm while her chest, upper arms, thigh and pelvic armour was white, but the armour was scorched and dulling grey. An interesting part was her exposed abdomen that was bulging and had small flickers of lights pulsing through the seems. Her optics were flickering but one could see they were a soft lavender with white centres. The femme looked around confused before snapping her attention to a pile of rubble that moved slightly. Hastily she crawled over to the pile,on her side, her legs not functioning, and began clawing at it, removing a metal chunk after another before freeing what was underneath.

Two sparklings, one slightly bigger than the other were huddled together, shaking and the moment the heavy metal was removed from atop their bodies, the large of the two looked up while gripping the smaller one closer. Soon it's stormy blue-green optics brightened and it clicked rapidly to the femme. She smiled softly, her visor over her optics cracked and half gone only brightening as much as her static optics would allow. Soon the other sparkling looked up to see what had the other chirping so happily about. Soon it's pale lavender-blue eyes light up as well and it chirped up to the femme. She gently lifted the sparklings up and cradled them to her chest carefully while pushing herself into a seating position. She leaned onto what might have been the remains of a wall before but was now a chunk of it sticking up. Each sparkling took a side on her chest and snuggled into her neck while being mindful not to put pressure on the large bulging abdomen that pulsed almost happily. The femme offlined her optics as her system took in a steady vent to cool her inner workings.

The sparkling chirped softly to each other and the femme and sometimes the bulging abdomen would _reply_ with it's own pulses as the femme slipped into stasis. They kept at it for hours in the dark destroyed area before lights and voices soon reached their audio receptors. The bigger of the two sparklings immediate started to click more loudly and frantically, to catch the attention of someone who could help the femme. The voices grew louder and soon two figures with lights appeared from behind a destroyed section of a wall to peer into the desolated room the sparklings and femme were in.

"Primus..." One of them said barely above a whisper before turning to the other. "Stay here and keep them safe, I'm going to get there others so we can get her and the sparklings back to base." The other nodded and made swift movements. The first left while the other was soon by the femme's side and running scan over her and the sparklings. The one sparkling was clicking at him, curious and hopeful while the other buried itself closer to the femme that he was was going to assume was their creator. He first scanned the sparklings when a pulsing light made him pause in his scan of the femme. He moved to stand in front of her, hoping that it was not damage to the spark chamber that was letting the spark of the femme to be seen. When he could see her he froze. She was sparked and looked like the sparkling wasn't too long away from being passed. He quickly pulled up a comm to his comrades.

 **:You bots better hurry, the femme is sparked and must receive medical soon.** **:**

He didn't wait for a reply when he saw the femme's optics online. He backed up a bit as to not cause her too much discomfort. Soft lavender optics with white centres onlined steadily, but flickered, straining to stay online. Soon her helm tilted slightly up and he saw her form tense up, locking optics with him. He raised his servos up, showing he meant no harm and soon started a low hum to calm her. Slowly the femme calmed down and soon took her optics off of him and looked to her sparklings that held at her chest. The sparklings slowly slid off from her chest and cuddled into her sides and clicked to the pulsing abdomen that gave pulses in response. He remained where he was and sat down, scanning the area to make sure no one was lingering to off him or the femme and her sparklings.

* * *

When next this Femme onlined her optics she was laying down on a flat surface and her lower back struts were cushioned along with her upper back and helm. It relieved the pain greatly and brought her somewhat comfort. Then she looked to her chest to see her sparklings laying their helms on her chest, soft hums as their sparks synced with her's. Her abdomen gave a soft pulse as though it was in its own sleep. That was when she noted her armour was repaired and cleaned. Her white armour now a stark white and smooth along with the pale blue armour. Her dull grey protoform was cleaned and repaired, now a soft dark silver. She also noted her visor was replaced with a new one that was fitted and attached to her helm.

"I see you're awake." She looked to her side as a white-red mech walked in from another room. She watched as he came to stand by her side. "I am sure you are well...?" He asked her, blue optics holding something that she couldn't make out. Slowly she nodded her head, not trusting her voice to convey her feelings. The red and white mech nodded. "Good. I am Ratchet, CMO of the Autobots. What is your designation?" She stared at him before parting her lips plates, ready to say something when another body walked into the room.

"Ratchet, Prime wishes to know the status on the femme and her sparklings." She tried looking past Ratchet to see who entered but wasn't able too, given the medic's bulky build.

"She actually just onlined and I was going to ask of her designation." Ratchet grouched slightly before turning back to her. Soon the newcomer joined him at his side. She looked to him and studied him. He was black and white and held a stern neutral expression. "This is Prowl our SIC." The black-white bot, Prowl, nodded his head slightly. She watched him a little longer before turning back to Ratchet. "Now that you know our designations, I believe it would be polite to say yours?" She smiled softly to him and nodded once and opened her mouth.

"Broke-Line."

* * *

 **Well that's all I've got for this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews and don't forget to fav and follow the story if you want more~!**


End file.
